Starting From The Locker
by BlueDaimonds
Summary: Dia pria yang manis. Ketika ku berdiri disini, didepan lokerku. Aku juga melihatnya. Dan ini tempat teraman untuk bisa memperhatikannya. KyuSung Fic! DLDR!


**Starting From The Locker**

* * *

Ini adalah ceritaku.

Semua ini berawal dari aku melihat dirinya tengah berdiri didepan loker miliknya.

Dia tampak tampan, tapi juga manis. Pasti tuhan menciptakannya sewaktu tengah berbahagia.

Aku hanya mampu memperhatikannya seperti ini, dari kejauhan. Berpura-pura sibuk mencari sesuatu didepan lokerku. Tapi ini hanyalah kedok ku untuk dapat memperhatikannya tanpa dicurigai. Terserahlah aku ini dibilang apa.. Mau penguntitlah, pengagumlah, terobsesilah atau apapun itu. Yang ku tau aku nyaman seperti ini. Mengagumi tampa rasa berbalas.

Sepertinya dia akan menutup lokernya, dan dia pun pergi setelah itu dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya. Ya tuhan betapa indahnya dia..

Disini aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan datar.

Deg!

Kusentuh jantungku. Berdebar. Perasaan ini sungguh menyenangkan. Jantung ini seringkali berdetak tak biasa setiap kali diriku melihat senyumnya. Hanya dengan melihat senyumannya saja sensasi yang timbul sungguh diluar dugaan lalu bagaimana jika senyuman itu diperuntukan untukku?

Dari sini aku bisa melihat dengan jelas seorang yeoja mendatangi dia dengan sekotak benda berwarna biru tua yang berpitakan tali bewarna orange.

Sial! Pasti pengakuan cinta lagi. Tanpa ku sadari hampir saja buku ini menjadi target kekesalanku. Aku tidak peduli, karna memang aku ini sedang murka kawan. Dia mungkin tidak tau sebesar apa keinginanku untuk memilikinya, namun tuhan pasti tau! Karna aku ini salah satu hambanya yang paling taat, sabar, penyayang. Lagi tampan.

"Yesung oppa.." Ujar dua orang Yeoja itu. Salah satunya tampak malu-malu.

"Ne" Jawab namja itu.

Sialan, kenapa sekarang udara menjadi panas begini. Kipas! Mana kipas? Aku butuh kipas.

"Oppa aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Ini.."

"Apa itu?"

"Coklat. Kau suka kan oppa?"

"Tentu. Aku suka. Gumawo ne.."

"Nado.."

Begitu Yesung menerima kotak itu, dua yeoja itu bergegas pergi dengan tingkah childish mereka. Aish menyebalkan sekali!

Pandanganku beralih ke Yesung. Mwo! Kenapa dia malah tersenyum aneh seperti itu.

Aish menyebalkan. Apa jika aku yang memberikannya coklat dia akan tersipu seperti itu. Oh god sekarang aku makin cemburu.

Eah sial. Jangan melirik padaku. Aish kenapa dia sekarang melihatku? Dengan tersenyum malah.. Jangan melihatku. Jangan! Singkirkan wajahmu. Oh jantungku yang malang.

"Hai.. Kau Cho Kyuhyun bukan."

"EHEM.. Ya."

"Kau suka coklat?"

"Tidak, terlalu manis. Aku tidak suka."

Aku melihatnya menggaruk tengkuhnya tampak gugup. Hehe dia lucu sekali.

"Kita punya kesamaan. Aku juga tidak suka makanan manis."

"Lalu kenapa kau terima juga pemberian-pemberian mereka."

"Aku hanya tidak tega saja menolak pemberian mereka."

"Kalau begitu kau aneh."

Woow ya tuhan. Jangan bangungkan aku jika ini cuma mimpi. Tolong jangan!

Kami mengobrol. Mengapa aku malah senang begini, padahal ini cuma mengobrol biasa kan. Ini pertama kalinya. Sungguh ini pertama kalinya kami berbicara dengan leluasa seperti ini. Dewa keberuntungan pasti tengah berpihak pada ku. Oh Thanks god.

"Oppa~"

Oblolanku terpaksa ku jeda begitu tau seseorang menepuk pundakku.

Seorang yeoja. Perempuan ini manis sekali. Rambutnya tergerai dengan indah. Kuperhatikan gadis ini tampak gugup, seperti orang yang akan menyatakan cinta saja.

"Ne.." Ujarku dingin seperti biasa.

Perempuan ini juga membawa sebuah kotak di genggamannya, eh tunggu! Apa jangan-jangan..

"AKU SUKA OPPA JADILAH KEKASIHKU.." Dengan tanpa jeda gadis ini menyatakan cintanya padaku sambil menyodorkan kotak yang dia bawa kehadapanku.

Aish jika sudah begini aku malah jadi bingung sendiri. Seumur hidup baru kali inilah ada seorang gadir yang berani menyatakan cinta padaku. Karna semenjak awal aku telah memasang tembok pembatas yang cukup tinggi dari orang luar agar mereka tidak tertarik padaku. Aku tidak perduli dengan penilaian orang bahwa diriku sombong, kaku, payah atau apalah.. Aku hanya tidak suka diganggu. Aku nyaman dengan diriku yang sendiri tanpa perlu dicekcoki oleh ocehan omong kosong orang lain.

"Oppa terimalah coklat dariku.."

"Eh maaf. Tapi aku tidak suka makanan manis."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku membuatnya khusus untukmu."

Kenapa gadis ini jadi memerah? Tidak! Itu bukan memerah karna tersipu malu. Tapi ia sepertinya akan menangis. Oh tuhan.

"Kau terima saja pemberiannya Kyu." Yesung berucap. Akupun menoleh padanya.

"Eh tapi.." -aku tidak suka pemberian dari orang yang tidak ku kenal. Aku kembali menghadap kegadis ini. "Baiklah akan ku terima coklat ini. Gumawo." Ujarku sambil menepuk-nepuk halus puncak kepala yeoja ini. Aku hanya ingin menenangkannya. Tidak ada maksud lain. Sungguh.

"Benarkah oppa? Gumawo.. Ini."

"Ne gumawo."

Setelah menyodorkan coklatnya padaku lalu gadis itu pergi. Tapi kembali lagi mendekatiku, dan.. Mengecup pipiku "Tidak apa-apa kalau oppa menolakku. Yang penting oppa mau menerima coklatku." Setelah itu gadis ini benar-benar berlalu dari hadapanku dengan senyuman yang merekah diwajahnya.

Jujur aku malu sekali. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidupku dicium seseorang. Ini memalukan.

Aku pun menoleh pada Yesung.

**DEG!**

Jantungku berdebar lagi. Aneh, kenapa wajah Yesung tampak tengah meredam marah. Apa yang salah memang?

"Aku punya janji dengan seseorang. Aku pulang duluan ya."

Yesung pergi. Padahal baru sebentar lalu kami berbincang-bincang. Aku masih ingin lebih lama lagi mengobrol dengannya.

**Starting From The Locker**

Hey, ini pagi yang cerah bukan.

Pagi ini, sebelum menuju kelas, aku terpaksa harus loker terlibih dahulu. Buku materi ku tertinggal kemarin.

Begitu aku menutup loker. Euh beruntungnya aku karna mendapati Yesung di depan lokernya. Ia tengah memasukan beberapa kotak kecil. Itu pasti hadiah dari penggemarnya lagi.

Tidak apa-apa. Kendalikan dirimu Cho!

Pandangan kami berdua saling bertemu. inisiatifku menyapanya terlebih dahulu. "Hai."

"Hai. Apa yang kau lakukan disana?"

"Hanya mengambil bukuku yang tertinggal kemarin." Ujarku sambil menunjukan buku yang kupegang padanya.

"Oh begitu." Dia berjalan mendekat padaku. Oh apa yang akan dia lakukan? "Ingin kekelas denganku?" Tawarnya begitu dia sudah sampai didepanku, senyumannya sungguh menarik dipagi ini.

"Bukankah kita berbeda kelas."

"Lalu, memang apa salahnya. Kelas kitakan sejalan."

"Oh baiklah."

Starting From The Locker

Kring..kring..kring~

Yess! Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja. Belajar dengan pak tua itu sangat membosankan sekali.

Kukemasi semua barang-barangku lalu memasukan semuanya kedalam ransel.

Sekarang waktunya aku keloker. Semoga saja dia sudah ada disana.

Dia belum datang, sayang sekali. Padahal biasanya dialah yang lebih dulu hadir. Tapi ya sudahlah.

Brukk!

Woow astaga! Laki-laki ini mengagetkanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Hehe, tidak ada. Ah iya. Aku boleh kerumahmu tidak?"

Ada apa ini, aneh sekali. Tidak ada angin, tidak hujan, badai juga tidak. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Yesung ingin kerumahku.

"Untuk?"

"Hey tidak bisakah kau berbicara sedikit lebih banyak heh! Seingatku kau pelit sekali dalam menjawab pertanyaanku." Racau Yesung sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti kebanyakan wanita yang tengah merajuk. Hey! Benarkah ini Kim Jongwoon yang ku kenal?

"Eh maaf. Baiklah, ayo kerumahku."

.  
.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi kami untuk sampai dirumahku. Karna jarak rumah dengan sekolah tidak begitu jauh aku mengajak Yesung berjalan kaki saja.

Kubukakan pintu untuknya dan sebangai tuan rumah yang baik kupersilahkan ia masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Rumahmu terkesan nyaman."

"Trimakasih. Aku tersanjung karna itu. Tapi rumah ini masih milik ibuku."

Yesung cuma tersenyum tulus ajas jawabanku.

Akupun membawanya menuju ruang tamu. Sepertinya orang tuaku tengah kedatangan tamu, karna dari sini aku sudah bisa mendengar suara berisik beberapa orang, dan benar saja. Begitu kami sudah diruang tamu aku melihat sepasang suami-istri tengah bersenda gurau dengan orang tuaku.

"Ah anak eomma sudah pulang. Ini kenalkan, mereka sahabat sedari kami kecil dulu Kyu. Kau ingat teman kecil yang pernah amma ceritakan dulu."

"ne, aku ingat."

Tentu saja aku ingat, bahkan akan selalu teringat. Setiap tahun tiga kali orang tuaku selalu menceritakan kenangan mereka dulu. Ah bahkan telingaku bisa sampai panas mendengar mereka bercerita.

Aku pun hanya membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat.

"Yesunggie lebih baik kau bermain-main dulu saja dikamar Kyuhyun. Mommy mungkin masih akan lama berbincang dengan sahabat karib mommy ne."

"Tentu mommy, dad aku kekamar Kyuhyun dulu. Ayo Kyu."

Mwo! Sulit dipercaya! Jadi, dua orang itu adalah orang tuanya Yesung?

Belum sepenuhnya fikiranku tercerna Yesung sudah menarik lenganku menuju lantai atas.

"Bersenang-senanglah chagie." Entah itu suara siapa, yang jelas aku masih belum bisa berfikir jernih untuk sekarang ini. Yesung masih menggenggam lenganku. Jemarinya terasa hangat. Aku suka. Hey! Tapi kenapa aku merasa tengah berada dalam posisi Uke? Aish enak saja. Aku ini Same! Ingat. Seorang Same!

Kutarik lengannya hingga iapun mau tak mau berhenti. Kamipun tanpa sadar saling mentatap.

Matanya hitam legam senada dengan rambutnya yang juga hitam. Kulitnya bewarna putih terang. Dan bibirnya.. Merah semerah apple.

Yah tuhan, hanya kaulah yang tau seberapa inginnya aku mengecup bibirnya yang sangat menggairahkan itu. Astaga. Apa yang kau fikirkan Cho Kyuhyun!

Yesung tampak sedikit bingung dengan tidakanku.

"Kenapa Kyu?"

Kulepaskan jemarinya dilenganku, setelah itu berjalan beberapa langkah melewatinya sehingga akulah yang berada didepan sekarang.

"Seperti kau sudah mengetahui letak kamarku saja." Kataku sambil mengamit jemarinya untuk ku genggam.

"Maaf."

**Starting From The Locker**

Sama seperti kemarin, pagi ini juga tampak akan cerah. Karna musing panas masih beberapa minggu lagi baru akan berakhir. Namun cerahnya hari tidaklah sama dengan hatiku yang tengah dilanda keraguan begini.

Kupindahkan pakaian olah raga dari dalam ransel kedalam loker. Aish apa-apaan ini! Otakku kacau sekali.

Aku masih terpaku didepan loker, tengah memikirkan ucapan eomma kemarin. Hingga sebuah lengan yang melingkar ditubuhku membuatku tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunan.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan hem?" Suara ini..

"Yesung."

"Mm.."

Aish menyebalkan! Jantungku, kasihan sekali kau.

Tapi kurasa bukan hanya jantungku saja yang berdetak. Tapi jantungnya juga. Aku yakin. Karna aku merasakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja memelukmu. Lalu apa lagi. Oh ya. Orang tuamu sudah mengatakannya kan?"

Yesungpun melepas pelukan hangatnya. Kami saling menatap satu sama lain. Aku sungguh menikmati tatapan matanya yang seperti ini. Sangat.. Entahlah, sulit dijabarkan.

"Mengatakan apa?" Jawabku berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Kulihat dia tampak menegang atas jawabanku.

"Jadi orang tuamu belum mengatakannya sama sekali?!" Dia tampak kesal sekaligus shock mungkin.

"Mengatakan apa?" Tanyaku lagi sengaja untuk mendesaknya. Dengan kusadari dan mungkin tidak disadarinya karn menunduk, aku merapatkan diri dengannya sengaja mendominasi dirinya. Dan begitu dia sadar semua sudah terlambat.

Bibirnya guna berucap sudah tidak mampu lagi berkata. Mungkin dia akan shock. Memang siapa yang tidak akan shock ketika tiba-tiba saja bibir kita dicium.

"Kita dijodohkan bukan." Ujarku disela kecupan manis yang kita lakoni. Sejak awal dia tidak pernah menolak atas tindakanku. Ini membuatku senang bukan main.

Ya tuhan mimpi apa aku semalam.

Kuakhiri ciuman kami. Diakhir kecupan, aku mendengarnya mendesah, dan seolah kecewa. Kenapa, kau menikmati ciumanku ya. Hahaha senangnya.

Begitu kesadarannya sudah kembali dia memukulku dan menatapku dengan mengerikan. "Kau mempermainkanku ya? Kau bilang kau tidak tau!"

"Kau menikmati ciumankukan." Jawabku mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan lihat. Pipinya merona.

"Mulai sekarang kau milikku." Kataku terdengar jelas posesif. Tapi aku tak peduli. Aku sudah lama menginginkannya, sekarang semuanya terjadi. Maka namja ini tidak akan bisa lepas dari cengkramanku. betapa berterima kasihnya aku pada tempat ini yang telah memulai semuanya.

.

.

**END**

.  
.

**Cerita yang aneh serta ending yang aneh bukan.. Mana karakter Kyuhyun jelek lge. Ditambah pula pendeskripsian Yesung yang ga bagus. Maklumlah pemula.. Hehe**

Ili berterima kasih sekali dengan ide aneh ili ini sehingga menciptakan cerita yang aneh pula,

** ttp ili harap ini tidak mengecewakan para MLR semuanya. Ga jelek kan? Dan trimakasih juga bagi yang nyempatin waktunya buat ngeripiu.**

**Ohya, ili butuh pendapat kalian semua.. Menurut kalian aku ini author yang dingin, kaku, menyenangkan, sok akrab. Ato gimana?**

**Dijawab ya.. Sekedar pengen tau. ^^v**

.  
_Thankyu_

.  
_Review please.._


End file.
